His SuperHero
by ninfamaniac
Summary: Remus saves Sirius from the clutches of evil girls. (Complete)


**His SuperHero**  
  
By **ninfa-maniac (on fanfiction.net)** / **-ninfa (on livejournal.com)**  
  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Characters not found in the Harry Potter books are invented by the author of this fan fic.  
  
**Summary:** Remus saves Sirius from the clutches of evil girls.  
  
**Pairings:** Sirius Black/Remus Lupin  
  
**Categories:** Humor and romance.  
  
**Notes:** Blame the lovely people on the HMS WolfStar on FictionAlley's SCUSA board. My thanks go to DivineIntervention, who beta'd this for me.  
  
This is my very first slashy story... I hope it's not too bad!  
  
**Warning:** This fic contains a relationship between two characters of the same gender. If this offends you or does not interest you, hit the back button now.  
  
-----  
  
Sirius Black raced up the stairs of Hogwarts to the third floor, pushing his coal black hair out of his eyes. His satchel strap had broken while he was walking along the Charms corridor and it had taken him some time to collect everything that had fallen out and to magically bind the bag back together; now he was going to be very late for Divination. He didn't have to look at a dimly glowing crystal ball to tell him that Professor Augury would be angry. This would be third time in two weeks he'd been late to Augury's class, and he was giving the slim, balding man progressively stupider lies. Sirius could've sworn that he told Augury something about his bag breaking last time when he was really down in the kitchens, so there was no escaping the wrath of his professor this time.  
  
As he rounded the fifth floor, he saw four girls standing on the steps. He slowed his pace, but kept climbing the stone steps. The Hufflepuffs, whom he didn't know by name, were turned away from him.  
  
"-- sexy!"  
  
"Adora, you've gone nutters! James Potter? His hair is always so... untidy," said a blonde Hufflepuff.  
  
"I don't know, Potter's not bad looking, but I prefer David Merkle." The other three girls giggled.  
  
"I like my boys naughty," the blonde admitted. "What I wouldn't give for a single kiss - or more, I'm not picky - with Siri-"  
  
Sirius faked a cough loudly, hoping the girls would simply let him pass without erupting into more giggles. Almost worse, the blonde turned around - her hair swaying and emitting a vaguely fruity yet slimy smell, telling Sirius she'd been in Potions that day - and smiled slightly. "Oh, hello Sirius! We were just talking about you."  
  
Sirius resisted his strong urge to roll his eyes. "May I get through? I'm late for Augury's class."  
  
A taller girl with teased mousy hair smirked slightly. "The famous Black wants to go to class? But there are four girls here, all single."  
  
"And I'm sure you all have lovely personalities, but tea leaves don't read themselves, you know."  
  
"Tea leaves are nothing compared to us," said the one he thought was called Adora.  
  
"I've been late too many times already. I've really got to go."  
  
"Give us a kiss, Black." It wasn't a question.  
  
"Er -"  
  
"Sirius," a familiar voice called from the landing above where the Hufflepuffs were standing, and Remus extended his hand through the girls. Sirius smiled and accepted; Remus pulled him up through the small crowd to where he was standing and pulled Sirius into a passionate kiss.  
  
Sure, they had kissed before, but this kiss was something very special. Most of the Wizarding world did not approve of two men or two women in a caring relationship with each other, as the Daily Prophet would often remind them with stories of the hate that had occurred to these homosexual couples. As a result, Sirius and Remus kept their relationship rather quiet; only their closest friends knew about it and they always had to use empty classrooms or broom closets for a quick snog. But now, it didn't matter whether the two were out or not. They kissed each other in public, and Sirius felt as if that kiss was much more intimate than any shared in a tiny broom closet.  
  
As Remus pulled away, he smiled a wolf-like grin, nodding his head toward the group of now very unhappy girls.  
  
Sirius could've sworn the blonde Hufflepuff muttered, "I just knew straight guys couldn't look that awesomely sexy."  
  
The taller girl beside the blonde said something like "flaming poofs," but Sirius could've imagined it.  
  
Sirius didn't care much about classes or stupid Hufflepuffs as he walked off hand-in-hand with his superhero, Remus - vanquisher of evil, stinky girls.  
  
And sure, he was assigned two extra essays on palmistry for being late to Divination, but he got to snog his boyfriend senseless on the stands in the stadium before Quidditch practice.  
  
-end- 


End file.
